Bandages the Mummy
|Race = |Gender=Male |Date of birth = 50 Before Age |Date of death = Age 774 (revived) |Height = 6'4.5" (194 cm) |Weight = 227 lbs. (103 kg) |Address=FS 199644 CC |FamConnect=Fortuneteller Baba (Boss) Fangs the Vampire (Comrade) See-Through the Invisible Man (Comrade) Spike the Devil Man (Comrade) }} Bandages the Mummy (or Mummy Man Viz) makes his debut in "Goku's Turn", the 72nd episode of the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, which premiered on July 29, 1987. Biography Dragon Ball Bandages the Mummy is the third fighter employed by Fortuneteller Baba during the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. He fights in an arena called Devil's Toilet somewhere inside Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. After defeating See Through, Yamcha is the first to fight Bandages and severely underestimates him during their match, since he was under the impression that Bandages was a slow fighter based on his large stature. However, Bandages surprises him when he demonstrates he is capable of balancing both incredibly fast movements and brute strength. Initially, Yamcha has trouble finding the opportunity to strike the mummy because of his difficult fighting style, but he is eventually able to knock Bandages off the platform. Once again however, Bandages surprises his unsuspecting foe by launching one of his bandages onto the platform and swinging back aboard. Bandages then proceeds to pummel Yamcha, forcing Yamcha to surrender while he is getting chocked, threatening him that he would drop Yamcha into the acid. As Goku prepared to fight Bandages, Master Roshi revealed that several other fighters had defeated Baba's first two warriors, but nobody had ever beaten Bandages. Bandages the Mummy seems to meet his match while facing his next opponent, Goku. Bandages has trouble finding openings in Goku's defense. Cautiously, he decides to catch Goku off guard, and manages to land three hard blows on the boy, which appear to knock him out. However, Goku simply gets back on his feet and calmly approaches the mummy, with no injuries, shocking everybody else, including Bandages. Bandages then resorts to capturing Goku with his bandages, and attempting to squeeze Goku until he gave up. At this point Master Roshi suggested that no mortal man could defeat Bandages. However, Goku shockingly maneuvered his way free. Ever angry, Bandages unsuccessfully tries punching Goku, to which Goku retaliates with a punch to Bandages' stomach. Though this punch is the first instance of pain Bandages experiences during the match, it proves enough to knock him out, and Goku goes to the next round, with Spike the Devilman, who was watching Bandages and Goku's battle. Dragon Ball Z After his defeat to Goku, Bandages the Mummy does not appear in the series until the Kid Buu Saga of Dragon Ball Z, where, with Spike the Devil Man, he supplies Goku with energy for Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. Techniques *'Bandage Throw' *'Stretching Bridge' Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Shozo Iizuka *Ocean Group Dub: Michael Dobson *FUNimation Dub: Sonny Strait *Latin American Dub: Carlos Segundo Trivia His face resembles that of Bongo (the big brute from Curse of the Blood Rubies), as well as Android 8, Recoome, and Amond. Gallery BandagesTechnique.png|Bandages prepares to throw his bandages on Goku Kid goku bound in bandages3.png|Bandages' "Bandage Throw" technique References Category:Characters Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters